


Monster

by occasionalphantomfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Phanniemay 2016 [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalphantomfiction
Summary: Danny has to have some way to deal with this lifestyle.





	Monster

As Danny tried to hide his yawn from Mr. Lancer with one hand, he reached for his energy drink with the other.

The ghost attacks seemed to have leveled out, but with an average of five to six ghosts to fight per night with one of the ghosts occasionally being more powerful like Skulker or Johnny 13, Danny’s routine amount of sleep was lacking, to say the least. Last night in particular had been brutal, with eight separate ghosts to fight in total, and that wasn’t counting the one that had attacked during school hours. To understate matters, Danny was exhausted.

Luckily, the boy had copious amounts of Monster to save him from the day-to-day tiredness. Today’s drink was an almost sickeningly sweet flavor called “Absolutely Zero,” that, despite making Danny slightly nauseous from the sheer amount of some sort of sugar substitute, was greatly appreciated by the yawning teen.

Danny shuddered to think of the caffeine tolerance he was already building with this habit. Oh well. If it continued to help him save Amity Park without sacrificing even more of his personal life, it was well worth any effects there may be.


End file.
